


The World is not enough

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [1]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places, by unexpected people. Two deadly men find each other and fall in love.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The World is not enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	The World is not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character). Characters belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to @JJSin2020 at Wattpad for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is The World is not enough by Garbage. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X063MbTdqxM
> 
> Warning Please Read!
> 
> Semi explicit content. ZhanYi implied. Let me know what you think!

The Glock felt light in his hand. He was not nervous, he never was when he was about to go to work. His school uniform made him look even younger than he usually did. His boyish looks were his best asset. It didn´t matter that his height was 1.83 m. He had always looked younger than his real age, but certain types of clothes made him look like he had just left puberty, just like today´s.

He rode his bike looking for his target. He would be fully paid once he completed his mission. The silencer rested on his pants´ pocket, ready to be attached to the Glock´s muzzle. Today, it was supposed to be an easy job, but he was not relying on that. He was always alert. In his line of work he couldn´t afford not to be.  
A traffic light was all he needed. Once the red light was on, he paired his bicycle with his target´s car and in less than a few seconds, he attached the silencer to the gun, and shot away the whole charger. He had succeeded, his target was dead.

Like it was nothing, he resumed his pedaling while getting rid of his backpack with the gun within. He got off the bike and continued his way on foot. He needed to get out of there fast. His pulse racing, not because of remorse. He didn´t feel any, but because of adrenaline. This was one of the perks of his career field, the adrenaline high that always came after succeeding.

He was close to a train station, he entered there and discarded his school uniform in a restroom. His slender constitution allowed him to wear a different outfit under those clothes.

Once on board, he looked at his reflection on the window´s glass. Using his hands, he styled his hair in a different way and put on a pair of glasses. No one would say he looked like the boy that just shot a foreign diplomat. Another job completed.

Getting out of the train, he reached for his cellphone. He swept the screen and looked for his contact list. Scrolling down, he found what he was looking for, under the name of him.

He sent a brief message:

[Status?]

A discreet beep alerted him of a response.

[Available]

Thank fuck! He thought. It has been more than three months since both had been available at the same time. Too long if someone asked him. Of course, nobody would ask. In spite of his boy next door looks, he gave off serious fuck off vibes. 

He had always been a loner. This thing -he never dared to put a name on it- that he shared with him was a singularity in a function. This was odd.

It started by accident. Once they had shared a job, they were high on adrenaline afterwards, they blamed it on that. It had been just a convenient fuck. They were there together at the same time. It was the simplest and most logical thing to do.

And fuck they did, like gods. It had been wild and hard. Just what they had wanted. The curious part of it was it never got old for them. Once the novelty wore off, the passion stayed exactly the same.

Later, they kept finding each other on various jobs, so they reached an agreement. When they were available, they would meet at random places. It was usually after one of them had just killed someone. The one with blood on his hands was fucked by the other, it helped them to calm down. 

After a while, they got a place that they called theirs. Random hotel rooms were not as comfortable when they decided to spend more than a night together. Which eventually, had happened. It had been like the natural next step.

Nowadays, their agreement went as far as to know that the one receiving the call would go shopping for three days´ worth of groceries. It was the minimum time they´d spend together when they could.

What was not stated was exclusivity. However, for him it was true. After all, who would dick him like Wang Yi Bo? Why would he look for another lover if he satisfied him like no other ever did?

He didn´t know if Yi Bo had other lovers on the side. Honestly, he didn´t care. Jealousy did not have a place between them. Nothing had.

Zhan arrived, Yi Bo was already there. As soon as he entered the premises, Yi Bo was on him. First, he was assessing Zhan´s physical state. Once he was sure that there wasn´t any major injury, he undressed him in a hurry.

He would have liked to tease Yi Bo, to tell him that it showed that Yi Bo had missed him, but he honestly couldn´t. He fell the same hunger, the same desperation that Yi Bo was showing him.

They didn´t even say hello. Their mouths crashed almost violently. Yi Bo held Zhan by his hair, forcing his access to Zhan´s neck. He sucked the delicate skin hard. For any other person, this was violent. For Zhan, this was heaven.

Yi Bo helped him out of his gun holder, the knife holder in his ankle and all his clothes. Entangled in each other, giving and receiving fierce kisses and bites, they reached the bedroom.

Yi Bo discarded all his clothes and reached for the lube at the nightstand drawer. He positioned Zhan on all fours, and started to stretch him. Carefully, without being delicate, he started with one finger. It was mostly to look for Zhan´s sweet spot than for stretching him. Zhan liked it rough the first time, when it was his turn to get fucked.

Yi Bo knew him well, after all three years had passed since their first time. Not that he was counting or something. Yi Bo wouldn´t admit it, even to himself, but he was more than aware of his time with Zhan. He had committed to memory every one of their encounters. He had a mental catalogue of Zhan´s expressions, his tastes, the way he looked when he came, everything.

“Would you hurry up?” Zhan demanded impatiently, interrupting Yi Bo´s thoughts.

“I´m rolling the condom,” Yi Bo retorted, somewhat violently. Zhan was always impatient, not that Yi Bo could blame him. They had been too long without this.

“Do we need it?” Zhan asked, letting his tongue slip. Fuck! He thought. He hadn´t meant to ask that, ever. It was like breaking the don´t ask don´t tell rule between them. 

“You tell me, “Bo replied, looking at Zhan expectantly. That exact question had been haunting him for a while now. He was not a jealous guy, but he didn´t like to share. It was even worse if it was about Zhan. 

“We don´t…do we?” Zhan stated, questioning at the same time. Here he was bared before Yi Bo, not only his body, but also his intentions.

“We don´t,” Yi Bo said with finality. That topic was closed, forever. Zhan took a breath he didn´t know he was holding.

So Yi Bo entered Zhan without much preamble. Things were clearer than ever. Their rhythm was quickly found, like always. They were incredibly compatible in many levels, but sexually, they were a match made in heaven. 

“Yeah! Just there,“ Zhan moaned. That was all the encouragement Yi Bo needed. He grabbed Zhan´s cock and started stroking him. Yi Bo bit Zhan´s neck and left a mark. He knew Zhan loved it. They reached their climax together, as always. Zhan spilled his seed in Bo´s hand. Hard and fast was their trademark for the first fuck of the night.

Zhan was far from sated, but they had time. Yi Bo left the bed and went for some food. He knew Zhan would be starving. He knew him too well for any of them to be comfortable with the fact.

He returned the bedroom and they started eating. It was like that every time. Small talk was not their thing. Never had been. They didn´t need it.

“How have you been?” Zhan asked Yi Bo casually. It had been three months. Almost involuntarily, he caressed his face.

This… thing had reached another level after the time that Zhan was beaten into a pulp in a job. He had called Yi Bo and Bo had nursed him back to health, quitting several jobs to do so. Also when Bo had taken a bullet and it had been Zhan who had pulled it out and patched Yi Bo up until they could find a trusted doctor. 

“I´ve been well, and you?” He asked Zhan. He longed to question more, to pry for details, but he knew better.

“Same,” was Zhan´s response. Zhan would never confess, but he found it exciting to have sex with someone who could kill him with his bare hands. The fact that Yi Bo was also devastatingly beautiful didn´t hurt. 

They didn´t talk shop, so they never discussed his jobs. The only thing related to their jobs included in their arrangement was the tacit promise of letting the other know if someone had hired them to eliminate him.

It was a possibility, after all, they were top assassins, and both had a lot of enemies. Alpha code was the name of that situation.

They went for second round after a while. The first rush was gone, but then came the thoughtfully planned touches, the ones designed to elicit wild moans from each other. The ones that left them breathless afterwards. They went on all night. 

After their second day together, both their cellphones received messages. In fact, both received the same message: Alpha code.

Both had been hired to eliminate the other. They looked at each other with something akin to despair. Zhan pulled Yi Bo towards him and kissed him breathless. Then, they turned their backs on each other and parted ways. No words were needed.

They separated unsure of what was in the future, but they were professionals, they knew what to do. Explosives seemed the best way to go for both of them.

In the aftermath, both bodies had been unrecognizable. The existence the dental records made the identification possible. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo were dead. Big explosions provoked their demise.

Two days later, at the river bank, two lonely figures stood looking at the horizon. They were expectant, excited even by a prospect of the future. At the same time, they were scared.

“Zhan,” the younger man broke the silence. “Any problem?” he asked. He did it just to start a conversation. He knew Zhan could have never have a problem getting there.  
“Of course not, my dummy was ready.” Zhan informed him. “You?” He inquired. Zhan was also making idle conversation. What he really wanted to know, he couldn´t ask so carelessly.

“It was the same,” he closed the topic. Looking at Zhan, he knew they had done the correct thing.

Both of them had prepared dead bodies from the local morgue with the appropriate dental records and finger prints. They had them frozen, ready for this moment. Of course, after their respective explosions, those bodies would had been blown to pieces. Only teeth were found.

They looked at each other and Zhan broke the silence this time.

“Do you have a new identity in mind?” He asked Yi Bo.

“Well, you can call me yours while I think about a new name,” Yi Bo half joked. Zhan was surprised, but happy. He continued.

“Where do you want to go first?” Both had a good amount of assets and money stashed around the world.

“I don´t know, “Yi Bo answered. “The world seems a good place to start,” he smiled at Zhan with softness in his eyes.

“You´re right, my love.” Zhan responded. The World was not enough, but a good starting point for sure, it was.


End file.
